


Mission going sideways?

by Aniku1992



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniku1992/pseuds/Aniku1992
Summary: Gou, Shinnosuke, and Kiriko are sent on a case to figure out why people are being attacked but find out that things arent always as them seem.
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou, Shijima Kiriko/Tomari Shinnosuke
Kudos: 3





	1. Case Assigned

The Metropolitan Police department has been getting a lot of different cases about a man randomly attacking people. The police would think this is weird but some of the higher ups noticed that the man was mostly attacking people who were part of Roidmude cases from a few years ago. Thinking it this was weird the higher ups got in contact with the only people who they thought could possibly handle this kind of case.

Tomari Shinnosuke was laying on the lawn in front of the Police Department in a slump. The last few days at work have been at a standstill with how the cases were going. Although Shinnosuke got a feeling that something was about to happen in the coming days but he wasn’t sure what. All Shinnosuke knew was it wasn’t going to be good.

Shinosuke shook his head and sighed as he popped another milk candy into his mouth. While cases were slow, Shinnosuke was going to enjoy the little bit of sun that was out while he could before going back to work. After a few minutes a shadow appeared from above and blocked the sunlight that Shinnosuke was enjoying. Shinnosuke groaned, opening his eyes to try and see who it was that was interrupting his break. 

From what Shinnosuke saw was a young man in an orange t-shirt with Arkansas written on it with a silver necklace hanging from the man’s neck. Shinnosuke knew he could see better than he knew the man would have some weird color paired of pants along with a white and red accent windbreaker, and red white and blue sneakers. “Shin-nii-san!” The person said to Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke groaned and went back to enjoying the warm weather. “Oh it’s you Gou! What do you want?”

The person, now known as Gou, pouted at Shinnosuke. “Wow you haven’t seen me in weeks and this is your response. I’m hurt, Shin-nii-san.” You went to squat closer to Shinnosuke with the best pout on his face.

Shinnosuke cracked an eye open again and raised an eyebrow. “You were literally at the house with Kiriko and Eiji two nights ago for dinner. How is that weeks?”

Gou’s pouted further “Again… Rude….” Gou shrugged and tilted his head to the side. “Anyways…Honganji called me to come into the police department for something important and had asked me to look for you on my way and to bring you with me.” Gou told Shinnosuke

“Huh?” Shinnosuke decided to finally sit up to look at Gou better. “What does he need the two of us for?”

Gou shrugged before standing back up “I don’t know. I guess we will find out when we get there.” Gou held a hand out for Shinnosuke to grab to help him up.

Shinnosuke grabbed Gou’s hand and hoisted himself up. He dusted his suit off to make sure he looked presentable to his bosses. Once Shinnosuke made sure all the dust was off and the garbage from his milk candy was picked up off the ground, he turned to Gou and nodded. The two went to their respective vehicles and headed to the police headquarters to meet up with Honganji.

Once they parked the two headed into the police station to where they knew Honganji’s office was. On the way there the two were quiet until they knew they were alone.

“So what do you think the big deal is?” Gou asked after looking around the hallway to see no one around

“I am not too sure but I get the feeling it is about this new case I heard about. Most of the officers that were assigned the case are stumped about what the deal is on the case.” Shinnosuke commented but paused. “If I am right the case is about someone harassing people but i would think that’s semi normal for the police to handle but something feels off about it. ”

“But why bring us in if it’s just a guy attacking people?” Gou was stumped about the idea of this case.

“That’s what I don’t get either.. Maybe we will learn more when we get to the meeting.” 

After a few seconds of silent walking the two finally made it to Honganji’s office. Shinnosuke knocked quietly to let the person iside knew he had people outside the door. Once they heard Honganji give them permission to enter, Shinnosuke opened the door with Gou following close behind.

Honganji was at his desk looking at a case file before looking to see who had entered his office and smiled. “Ah Gou-chan, Shinnosuke-kun! Glad to see you made it!”

“Well you did call us here.” Gou stated as he flopped onto the couch in the office. 

“Gou!!!” Shinnosuke scolded as he sat next to Gou in a more formal manner than his brother-in-law.

“It’s fine Shinnosuke-kun. It’s Gou being Gou.” Honganji waved it off and got up from his desk chair and grabbed the file he was looking at and walked over to the coffee table that was next to Gou. “I did call you guys and it is about the file I was just reading over.” Honganji placed the file on the table to let the two men look at it.

Shinnosuke took the folder and opened it to the first page. Gou leaned over to look at the file over SHinnosuke’s shoulder. The two saw that it was about a random John doe going after people for some reason but to leave as soon as they screamed. The file also stated which of the victims were brave enough to come to the police with this or if it was a friend of the victim. Gou got a good look at some of the names and his brow furrowed. 

“Shin-nii-san… Don’t some of the names of the victims look familiar?” Gou asked when he spotted two names he remembered.

Shinnosuke looked at the victims list again and indeed saw a few names that looked familiar from a few years ago. Shinnosuke looked at Honganji in confusion. “Why are some names familiar?”

“I knew you two would remember those people. They were victims of roidmude cases years ago.” Honganji stated as he sat down on the other couch. “I do not know why they are being targeted but I want the two of you to look into it.”

“Why is this happening to them?” Gou looked at Honganji with anger. “These people already went through enough why can’t they be left alone?”

“That is what we are trying to find out.” Honganji commented as he folded his hand in his lap. “All of them had stated that they were being stalked and then attacked for some strange reason. They don’t know why or for what reason but the higher ups are starting to realize it’s because they had been involved with the Roidmudes in some way or form. As a result they want you two and one other to investigate this.”

Shinnosuke and Gou looked at each other before turning back to Honganji with confusion. 

“Who is the other person?” Shinnosuke asked, getting a weird feeling about this.

“Why Kiriko-chan of course.” Honganji said with a smile

“NEE-CHAN?” “Kiriko?!” Shinnosuke and Gou yelled at the same time.

“No.” Shinnosuke shook his head and tried to calm down. “I am not letting her be involved in this case. I mean who will watch Eiji if the two of us are busy.”

“Nee-chan has been through enough with Eiji and the Roidmudes the first time. I am not letting her join!” Gou glared at police chief

“I understand your concerns and have taken note of them but Kiriko-chan is the best person to help you in this case. She knows what to do and where to start looking. Plus she needs some time away for some fun.” Honganji just smiled at the two of them.

“How can you call this fun?!” Shinnosuke asked with a look of disbelief.

“She gets to be out of the house to help. She finds that fun!” Honganji stated.

Shinnosuke shook his head again to remember one important fact. “You still haven’t answered my question of who will baby sit Eiji while me and Kiriko are on this case” Shinnosuke stated.

At that moment there was a knock on the door to let the occupants know that someone was coming in. The person entering was Kiriko in her suit and a small smile on her face as she looked at her husband. “I have Rinna-san and Gen-san watching Eiji at the moment.”

Gou paled and gave his sister a look of utter sadness. “My poor nephew…”

Shinnosuke put his face in his hands and groaned. “I hope they don’t do anything to damage him too much.”

Kiriko glared at the both of them. “Eiji is perfectly fine with those two. Plus if anything he would be taking care of those two.”

Gou and Shinnosuke both thought it over and sighed.. They both knew Eiji was smart for a kid his age and knew what to do if things got weird or bad when it came to some of their friends.

“Anyways, we should get going. We have a lot of ground to cover.” Kiriko went over and grabbed both of her boys by the collar of their outfits to drag them out of the office. 

Shinnosuke and Gou both protested at how Kiriko was dragging them out of the office. Shinnosuke making quick work to grab the file before he was ushered out the door.

“Good luck you guys!” Honganji stated before whispering to himself. “You may need it.” Honganji opened his phone to his fortune telling app and saw that bad luck was the day’s fortune.


	2. Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kamen rider drive characters. They belong to the creators.

Over the next few days Shinnosuke, Gou and Kiriko have been working hard to try and find out the mystery behind the random John Doe attacks. Shinnosuke and Kiriko would trade off watching Eiji during the day or would have Rinna and Genpachi watch him or have Eiji go over to one of his friend’s houses for the day while they were both out. Gou was out walking the street and keeping an eye out for anything that might be out of the ordinary. You would also ask people about any rumors they might have heard about the case. You also made sure to take pictures of the surrounding areas or of clients when he had some spare time. Unfortunately for the trio, not much has come from their search but they have gotten a few good leads on where to continue or to start over. What the trio didn’t know is that someone was watching their progress on the case.

“Oh ho? I see the police have sent the big guns for this case… This is going to be fun!” The mystery person said to himself as he watched Gou go pass the spot he was hiding in. “I better introduce myself soon..” The man paused as he saw Gou answer a phone call and smiled evilly. “And I know the perfect way to do it.” The man disappeared into the shadows to get a start on his plan. 

Gou thought he felt someone watching him as he was on the phone and turned to the tree line only to see nothing there. Gou had a bad feeling but shrugged it off to continue his call with his sister. Kirko was getting things on her way home and wanted Gou to join her and the family for dinner. Gou of course agreed and started to head for the Tomari household.

At the Tomari household it was Shinnosuke’s turn to watch Eiji since Kiriko was out working the case and getting groceries for dinner. Eiji was smiling as he played with his papa. Shinnouske was glad to have a few hours to play with his son thanks to the case. Shinnosuke heard the doorbell ring and figured it was either Kiriko with the groceries or Gou wanting to be let in. Shinnosuke got up with Eiji in his arms to open the door to see Gou standing there.

As soon as Eiji saw Gou he made grabby hands to his favorite uncle. “Unke Go!” Eiji yelled

“Hey Squirt!” You smiled as he took Eiji from Shinnosuke after taking his shoes off at the door. Shinnosuke shook his head as he watched Gou take Eiji back into the living room.

“Nee-chan not here yet?” You asked as he sat down on the floor with Eiji in his lap.

“Not yet. I believe Kiriko went to the other side of town to search before getting food.” Shinnosuke stated as he walked into the living room. “She should be back within the next few minutes.”

Gou played with Eiji for a bit before looking at Shinnosuke again. “Anything new on the case?”

“Not much for me but I think Kiriko had found something earlier in the day. Which is why she went across town.” Shinnosuke went to go sit on the sofa. “What about you?”  
Gou looked up at Shinnosuke and shook his head. “Not really. I had a weird feeling earlier but nothing out of the ordinary.”

Shinnosuke looked away and brought a hand up to his chin. “This is making no sense… If what the file says is true, this person should have made a move by now.”

“I’m just as confused as you are Shin-nii, but we have nothing else going for us in this case. If nee-chan found something it might be a dead end and I really hate dead ends.” Gou groaned as he flopped onto his back and brought Eiji with him making the boy giggle.

Gou lifted the boy into the air and made airplane sounds as the boy laughed. Shinnosuke was happy that Gou was able to see his nephew more often now that the young man was back in Japan. Gou put Eiji back on his stomach as he smiled.

“Did Nee-chan say when she would be back?” Gou asked as he looked at the clock on the wall. He knew that Kiriko would want to have dinner soon but hadn’t heard her come into the house yet.

“She said she would be half an hour at the latest but that was maybe 20 minutes ago.” Shinnosuke took a look at the clock in worry. He knew that Kiriko had a thing about being late for anything.

“Think she is caught in traffic by any chance?” Gou asked as he sat up.

Eiji had moved off his Uncle to go play with some of his toys now that his Uncle was busy with his papa.

“Maybe…” Shinnosuke was starting to get a bad feeling that something was wrong but he didn’t know what it was.

Shinnosuke and Gou tried to occupy themselves with playing with Eiji until Kiriko returned but after another 20 minutes of waiting the two men started to get worried. The two men tried not to show their worry in front of Eiji but again the kid was smart.

“Papa?” Eiji looked at his dad.

“Yes Eiji?” Shinnosuke smiled as he walked over to Eiji.

“Where Mama?” Eiji tilted his head in a cute manner.

“I am not sure buddy but I am sure she will be here shortly.” Shinnosuke said as he ruffled his son’s hair.

Eiji laughed and pushed his dad’s hand away so he can fix his hair before he went back to playing. Gou and Shinnosuke looked at each other with worry at the fact that Kiriko had not showed up yet.

After a few more minutes the two men decided to try and make dinner for Eiji cause they didn’t want Eiji to be up past his bed time. The three ate in quiet before it was time to get Eiji changed for bed. Eiji protested and wanted to wait for Kiriko to show up but was yawning in the middle of it. Gou decided to take Eiji to bed with a promise of a bed time story if Eiji went now. Eiji pouted but nodded his head as Gou carried him to bed. Shinnosuke frowned as soon as Eiji was out of sight and wondered where Kiriko could be. He knew she was barley late for things, he knew cause she was always the one dragging him to things if he was late.

After Eiji was put to bed Gou came back to wait with Shinnosuke for Kiriko to come home. After a two more hours of waiting the two heard a knocking at the door. Shinnosuke went to go answer it hoping it was Kiriko at the door because she forgot her key or her hands were full.

When Shinnosuke opened the door he didn’t see what he hoped for. Shinnosuke looked around the area but there was no sign of his missing wife.. As Shinnosuke turned to go back in he saw an envelope taped to his door. Shinnosuke’s nerves spiked up a notch when he saw the envelope and grabbed it from the door. 

Shinnosuke opened it and saw a letter and some pictures in it. Shinnosuke took the letter out and read it. Shinnosuke grew pale as he read the letter before grabbing the pictures to verify if the letter was correct.

Gou had went to follow Shinnosuke when the other had not come back from answering the door. “Shin-nii-san?” Gou asked when he saw Shinnosuke go pale.

Shinnosuke turned to look at Gou with the letter and pictures still in hand “We may have a problem.”

Gou frowned and went to take the letter and pictures from Shinnosuke’s hands. Gou took a scim of the letter before looking at the picture and went red with anger. The letter was a kidnapped note and pictures were of Kiriko unconscious and bound at the hands and ankles with a gag over her mouth.

“NEE-CHAN!!” Gou gripped the pictures under his hand and looked at Shinnosuke. “Where did these come from?”

“Gou lower your voice! You might wake Eiji up!” Shinnosuke scolded before looking at the letter again. They were taped to the door in envelope. I did not see who left them and there is nothing to indicate who could have left them.” Shinnosuke tried not to slump on the door to their house in worry and anger.  
Gou decided to fully read the letter that was left.

Dear Kamen Riders Drive and Mach,

I seem to have stumbled on someone important to the both of you. I hope you don’t mind that she is in my care. Of course I will return her in one piece if she lasts that long in my care… If you don't believe me the pictures I left should be proof enough. If you do believe me I will be in contact with one of you when I feel the time is right. I do hope you guys have fun trying to find me in the mean time.

After reading the letter fully Gou was trying his hardest not to punch the wall in anger at the guy who left this. He was already scolded for yelling earlier but punching something might cause the neighbors or Eiji to ask questions if they saw Gou and Shinnosuke arguing. Gou balled his hands into fists with the letter in his hands as he tried to calm down.

After a few minutes of the two calming down Shinnosuke turned to Gou.

“We need to tell Honganji about this.” Shinnosuke whispered. 

Gou turned and glared at Shinnosuke. “What good will that do Shin-nii-san!! How do we know that he won’t hurt nee-chan if we went to the police on this!!”

“We are part of the police Gou!.” Shinnosuke looked at Gou with devastation in his eyes. “If we don’t do something Kiriko could be in more trouble then she already is, and I do not want to think about that! Plus, what if this is part of the case we are on, and Kiriko or one of us got to  
close to figuring it out? We need to let Honganji know about this so he can help us plan! We don’t have our belts to help us with this Gou!”

Gou looked down at the floor and wanted to scream until his lungs hurt. Gou knew Shinnosuke was right but it hurt to admit it. Gou quickly went to the living room and grabbed his bag and a few things he knew Shinnosuke would need before returning to the entryway. 

Gou knew that if they didn’t leave soon that he would lose his cool. “Before we go anywhere we should probably get Rinna to come watch Eiji. Who knows how long we are going to be gone.” 

Gou made a point and Shinnosuke was glad that Gou grabbed his phone while getting his things. 

“I will call Rinna now and let her know. In the meantime why don’t you head on ahead.. I know you need to go and let some off some steam before meeting with Honganji.” Shinnosuke was just starting his call with Rinna when he saw Gou smirk

“Thank Shin-nii-san.” Gou went to his bike and started it up to drive off. He needed to punch something. Gou hoped it would be who ever had taken his sister but he would have to wait on that.

Shinnosuke went back into his house to finish his call with Rinna before going to check in on Eiji, who was still fast asleep with his favorite stuffed bear that Kiriko got when Eiji was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review so I can see what people like about the story!


End file.
